


Advent Treasures Day 7: Reach for the Mistletoe

by Deathangelgw



Series: Supernatural Advent Treasures [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sam, Gen, Grinding, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Sam's grumpiness over Dean's lusty approaches to everyone but him gets him to react in an unexpected way.





	Advent Treasures Day 7: Reach for the Mistletoe

Title: Advent Treasures 7/25: Reach for the Mistletoe.

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@gmail.com

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. All of them are owned by meanie people...wah!

Warnings: AU, fluff, sap, humor, slash, incest.

Pairings: Sam/Dean.

Rating: R

Summary: Sam notices Dean’s use of the mistletoe at a bar and is pissed off. How will he get Dean’s attention for himself?

Beta: nadda

Timeline: HA! Who needs a timeline!

A/N: Every year, I do ficlets for Advent up until and including Christmas. To me, they are a symbol of the best things and the not so great things for Christmas. Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Gulping his beer, Sam eyed his brother as he walked towards another group of sexy young women at the bar they’d gone to after the hunt they’d just finished. They had taken out a couple of succubi that had been taking down the male population at the local college. Dean was acting almost like one of those succubi as he went from group to group, snitching kisses and a couple of phone numbers here and there from each group with his charming smile and the mistletoe. And it was pissing Sam off.

 

He glared at his bottle of beer before taking another gulp and slamming it down as he looked over and watched Dean nearly make out with this sexy blonde that had definitely taken an interest in the oldest Winchester. He found his gaze narrowing and a red glaze coming over his sight as he watched them exchange spit before parting and Dean’s lopsided grin flashed, brightening the room. Growling softly, Sam looked away and scowled at his bottle. He didn’t want anyone seeing that! It was *his*!

 

He looked up as an arm brushed his and glared at his smirking brother. “What?” he growled out before finishing his beer and putting it down with a soft clunk on the weathered bar top, then gestured to the barkeep for another.

 

“You sure you should have so many?” Dean asked teasingly before he grinned at the barkeep, who smirked back and offered him a beer before giving Sam his third (or was it fourth) beer.

 

“Shut up. You’re not my dad...” Sam grumbled before taking a swig of the fresh bottle while glaring at the openly flirting barkeep as he washed the bar top down a ways. Even the *guys* were flirting with Dean! What the fuck?!

 

“Hey, growly boy. Stop being so surly or no one’s gonna wanna, ya know, make nice,” Dean commented as he leaned against the bar edge and took a sip of his beer.

 

Standing abruptly, Sam glared at his wary brother. “Can I talk to you in private?” he asked as calmly as he could before stalking off towards the bathrooms. He knew Dean was following him as he went inside after having cleared a path through the crowd with his nasty scowl and waited until Dean came in.

 

“Sammy, what the fuck’s the matt-Sam, what the hell?!” Dean’s protest matched the slam his body made into the nearest stall as Sam grabbed his collar and shoved him into it. He was about to protest as he was pinned against the stall wall, but his mouth was suddenly covered by Sam’s fuller, beer tasting mouth and invaded by a tongue he’d only gotten glimpses of. He stood still, stunned at first as his mouth was touched and tasted by that tongue before he reached up and gripped Sam’s upper arms.

 

He stopped however as he forgot what he was going to do with the single touch of Sam’s larger-than-should-be-allowed hand to his crotch. He groaned and pushed into the touch at the lightening that shot through him and sucked on Sam’s tongue as he was shaken out of his surprise by that touch. He rubbed himself against the kneading hand as their tongues battled before Sam removed his hand and pressed his groin against Dean’s.

 

That did it for Dean as he grunted and rocked against his brother, who was rocking just as frantically while his hands cupped and kneaded Dean’s ass in a way that felt sinfully good. It was almost too much when Dean came hard in his jeans, sent overboard in a white wash of pleasure that had him clinging to his younger brother desperately.

 

He felt more than heard Sam’s grunt of pleasure and could feel the warm wetness that was rubbing against his own wet crotch. Their kiss broke slowly and he gasped for air while looking up at his brother dazedly. Sam panted softly, his lips wet and swollen as he stared at Dean in a mixture of apprehension, satisfaction, and uncertainty.

 

Trying to get his own reeling senses under control so he could somehow comfort or confront his brother, Dean blinked as he gripped Sam’s arms. “Damn it, Sammy, what the fuck was that?” he finally managed hoarsely as he looked down at Sam’s chest, unable to focus any longer on his brother’s face.

 

“Don’t know. I just...I couldn’t stand seein’ you with those others. You’re...you’re mine...” Sam whispered huskily as his own head hung, hiding his face behind sweaty bangs.

 

Snorting, Dean shoved Sam off of him and straightened himself, untucking his shirt a bit to hide the wet spot before shooting his brother a glare. “If ya want a kiss, ya reach for the mistletoe, dumbass,” he stated acidly before going out, leaving his brother staring after him in surprise.

 

Standing as well, Sam considered what his brother had said before looking in the mirror at his kiss swollen lips. He smirked then before straightening his clothes. ‘Reach for the mistletoe, huh?’ he thought in triumph before leaving the bathroom, looking and feeling much more satisfied. He just might have to do that...

 

The End!

 


End file.
